Podsumowanie II: Zawstydzona Megan, wkurzone bliźniaki
Intro Plik:PTO.png (Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą napisy: "Totally", "Camp" i "Aftermath". Po tym pojawia się w tle obóz.) Pojawia się klip, kiedy po twarzy Willa spływa łza. (Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą napisy: "Totally", "Camp" i "Aftermath". Po tym pojawia się w tle obóz.) Pojawia się klip, w którym płaczący Jim idzie do łodzi. (Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą napisy: "Totally", "Camp" i "Aftermath". Po tym pojawia się w tle obóz.) Pojawia się klip, w którym stażyści zabierają Millie do portu. (Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą napisy: "Totally", "Camp" i "Aftermath". Po tym pojawia się w tle obóz.) Pojawia się klip, w którym Mitchel podczepia bliźniakom dynamity i wystrzeliwuje ich w powietrze. (Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą napisy: "Totally", "Camp" i "Aftermath". Po tym pojawia się w tle obóz.) Pojawia się klip, w którym Megan wchodzi z opuszczoną głową do łodzi i odpływa. (Intro: Kamera z góry wpada na morze, gdzie na materacu leży, popija soczek i macha Mitchel, a Tim wachluje go liściem palmy. Przechodzi na plażę, gdzie na leżaku leży Cindy, trochę dalej Will wpatruje się w nią, a po chwili Jim skacze z buziakami na Willa. Kamera idzie teraz do lasu, gdzie Chacky wyciąga dzióbek do Kelly, a ta mu daje z pięści w twarz. Stacy się śmieje, ale po chwili obrywa od ptasiej kupy i się wścieka. Kamera przechodzi do kuchni, gdzie Chef gotuje, gdzie Jason podrywa Jasmine, która popycha go na Megan, która wpada w ręce Ricky’ego, oboje się rumienią. Max się z tego śmieje, a Daniel patrzy obok na nią z podziwem, a Jasmine wkurza się na Daniela. Kamera przechodzi na podwórko obok kuchni i widać George’a torturującego jelenia, Millie na niego krzyczącą oraz Michaela’a przygotowującego pułapkę. Na koniec kamera idzie na pole z ogniskiem, gdzie Ginger rozmawia ze Stanley’em, po czym przybiegają wszyscy wkurzeni na Ginger, a nad nimi pojawia się napis z gwiazd „Totalny Obóz!”.) (Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą napisy: "Totally", "Camp" i "Aftermath". Po tym pojawia się w tle obóz.) Podsumowania odcinków i pogaduchy z przegranymi Tim i Annie siedzą na kanapie prowadzących. Tim: Witamy w ulu-... Annie: Witamy w ulubionym show naszych widzów! Ubiegłego razu powitaliśmy trójkę przegranych zawodników - Stacy, Ricky'ego i Jasmine. Potem odbyło się wyzwanie o powrót do gry, w którym zwyciężyli Ricky i Jasmine. Zaprosiliśmy do studio bohaterów z Totalnej Porażki - zwycięzców i finalistów, czyli Owena, Duncana, Heather, Camerona, Gwen, Beth, Alejandro i Lightninga! Przeprowadziliśmy również wywiady z trzema fanami - LadyAnn, Vamelią oraz Forever'emNTM! Tim: Dlaczego zawsze musisz mi przerywać?! Annie: Bo widzowie kochają mnie! Tak wynika z internetowej ankiety. Tim: Pff... Zacznijmy podsumowywać odcinki. Odcinek siódmy, w którym odbyły się spo-... Annie: Sportowe wyzwania! Jadowite Węże zwyciężyły, a Żarłoczne Krokodyle pożegnały tego żałosnego frajera Will'a, który zakochał się w idiotce Cindy. Zapraszamy! Przychodzi Will i siada na kanapie. Annie: Pewnie czujesz się jak ostatnia łajza po takiej eliminacji? Will: Hę? Tim: Co czułeś, jak cię wyeliminowali? Annie: Pewnie wstyd. Wielki wstyd! Żeby tyle razy trafić samobója! Tim: Ogarnij się już! Will: Nie było źle... Trochę smutno... Annie: No tak, poryczała się beksa! Will: (usiadł na loży przegranych obok Stacy) Hej! Stacy: GRRR! Annie: Czas na odcinek ósmy, w którym trzeba było znaleźć tę świruskę Ginger i złapać parę zwierząt. Był remis, więc dogrywka, jeśli można to tak nazwać, przesądziła o zwycięstwie Jadowitych Węży - ponownie. Odpadł... Jim. Tim, zaproś go, ja tego nie zrobię. Tim: zapraszamy Jima! Jim wbiegł i szybko przytulił Will'a. Annie: Ja podziękuję, jak skończycie to wrócę. Tim: Powiedz nam, co czułeś po eliminacji? Jim: Cieszyłem się, że mogę wrócić do Willa! Tim: Aaa... Jak ci się podobało na obozie? Jim: Fajnie, dopóki nie wywalili Willa! Tim: Dzięki. Annie wróciła. Annie: W odcinku dziewiątym uczestnicy zmieniali zwierzęta w potwory. Zostali zmienieni także Chacky i Ginger. Potem uczestnicy ścigali się na nich. Nie było rozstrzygnięcia, gdyż głupia Millie zatopiła wyspę i Mitch ją wyrzucił. Na szczęście nie ma jej tutaj. I oby nie było! Przejdźmy zatem do odcinka dziesiątego, w którym to uczestnicy musieli zbudować dla prowadzącego domek, znaleźć jedzenie i odszukać skarb. George i Michael zniszczyli domek swojej drużyny, poza tym pomagali Millie, przez co drużyna chciała się zemścić. Węże po raz pierwszy przegrały i wyeliminowały dwóch bliźniaków. Zapraszamy ich teraz! Do studio wchodzą wściekli bliźniacy. Annie: W końcu - niestety - odpadł ktoś porządny. Szkoda, bo byliście dobrymi zawodnikami i powinniście zajść dalej! Jak się czujecie, po tym jak Cindy oszukała waszą drużynę, przez co odpadliście? George: Jesteśmy wściekli! Michael: Odpadliśmy niesprawiedliwie! George: Może w drugim sezonie, jeśli będzie, to zajdziemy dalej. Annie: Drugi sezon? Oo, na razie o nim cisza. Nawet Mitchel na razie mówi, że nie będzie, ale kto go tam wie? No cóż, dzięki za wywiad! I czas na podsumowanie ostatniego odcinka, jedenastego, uczestnicy musieli znaleźć drogę na nowo wykupioną wyspę. Nikomu jednak nie udało się tam dotrzeć, więc Mitch przysłał helikopter. Urządzono dogrywkę - Kelly i Daniel musieli znaleźć członków przeciwnej drużyny i strzelić w nich z pistoletów na wodę. Wygrały Jadowite Węże. Z programu zrezygnowała Megan, która miała dosyć oszustw! Zapraszamy! Przychodzi Megan i siada. Megan: Hej! (uśmiecha się i macha widzom) Annie: O, Megan. Tylko przez chwilę mi się podobałaś. Przez jakieś trzy odcinki miałaś trochę charakterku. Ale w ostatnim znowu wróciła nuda, miła, czyściutka, żałosna Megan. Megan: Hej, to nie było miłe! Tim: Odwal się już od niej! Annie: Będę robić, co będę chciała, skarbie! Megan, jak mogłaś zrezygnować z dalszej gry, kiedy finał dzięki Ricky'emu miałaś już w kieszeni?! Megan: Przez oszustwo?... Nie, dzięki. Annie: Nie no, bez jaj, z kim ja te wywiady przeprowadzam? (załamała się) Siadaj już! Tim: Zakończyliśmy pogaduchy z przegranymi, a więc czas na... Wywiady z uczestnikami Totalnej Porażki! Wywiady Annie: Dziś postanowiliśmy zaprosić niektóre pary Totalnej Porażki! Zapraszamy chyba najbardziej kontrowersyjny trójkąto-czworokąt! Courtney, Duncan, Gwen oraz Trent! Wszyscy weszli i siadają na kanapie. Annie: Duncan, Courtney nie była ciebie warta. Duncan: Wiem o tym! (buziak z Gwen) Tim: A nie wolicie do siebie wrócić? Courtney: Nigdy w życiu! (założyła ręce) Trent: A po co ja tu zostałem zaproszony? Tim: Byłeś chłopakiem Gwen! Tak lubiłem te parę... Jestem za TxG i DxC! Annie: Ale nas to mało obchodzi. Trent, a może ty i Courtney, coo? Trent&Courtney: CO?! Courtney: Nigdy w życiu! Całował się z Gwen! Gwen: Mogłabyś się w końcu ode mnie odczepić. Annie: O matko, jakie tragedie. A tak z innej beczki - jeśli byłby piąty sezon, to chcielibyście wystąpić? Duncan: Nie, mam to gdzieś. Wolę spędzić czas z Gwen! Gwen: A ja z Duncanem. (kiss) Courtney: (patrzy wściekła na nich i mówi przez zęby) Ja bym chętnie skopała tyłek Duncanowi! Duncan: Nie dasz rady, jestem za dobry! Trent: Ja chcę wziąć udział! W drugim sezonie odpadłem na początku, a w trzecim w ogóle się nie pojawiłem, no i chcę ten milion... Tim: Wam już dziękujemy. Zapraszamy teraz najśmieszniejsze pary Totalnej Porażki! Lindsay i Tyler, Izzy i Owen oraz Dakota i Sam! Duncan, Courtney, Gwen i Trent siadają obok i wchodzą wymienieni. Annie: Tim! O co mam ich niby zapytać?! Tim: Emm... Jak wam się żyje w związku? Wszystkie 3 pary: Dobrze! Tim: A chcielibyście wystąpić w sezonie piątym, jeśli byłby? Wszystkie 3 pary: No pewnie! Tim: No i to by było chyba na tyle. Zapraszamy najsłodsze pary - Mike i Zoey oraz Bridgette i Geoff! Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Dakota i Sam siadają obok i wchodzą wymienieni. Annie: Eee, że co? Dałeś Geoff'a i Bridgette do najsłodszych par?! Tim: No, w pierwszym sezonie byli słodcy... Potem dopiero... Annie: To najbardziej porąbana para! Dlaczego się ciągle liżecie?! Bridgette i Geoff całują się. Annie: Argh! Nieważne! Głupi program! Mike! Wolisz Anne Marię czy Zoey?! Mike: No oczywiście, że Zoey! Zoey: Co to w ogóle za pytania?! Annie: Nie wiem, mam to gdzieś! Nudni jesteście, wynocha! Siadają obok. Annie: I ostatnia para... Chyba najbardziej ciekawa i wzbudza duże zainteresowanie wśród widzów... To... Heather oraz Alejandro! Weszli i siadają wściekli z założonymi rękami. Annie: Was witaliśmy już w poprzednim odcinku. Jak wszyscy wiemy, Alejandro to frajer, który zakochał się w Heather, która też odwzajemnia te uczucia, choć to ukrywa! Heather: Co?! Pogięło cię, idiotko?! Alejandro: Oj, Heather, wszyscy to wiemy... Heather: Stul się, Alewiadro! Annie: O rany, ale pocisk. (sarkazm) Tim: Dlaczego udajecie? Gracie? Nie możecie po prostu się pocałować? Heather: Co?! Chyba oszalałeś Tim! Tim: Dlaczego jesteś dla niego taka? Heather: (opuściła głowę) No bo wiesz... Chodzi o to, że... (podnosi głowę) Alejandro to po prostu mega frajer! Alejandro: Ach tak? złapał ją za podbródek i obrócił ku sobie) Za to ty jesteś najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na świecie! Heather: (uderzyła go w rękę) Puszczaj mnie! Annie: Nie jesteś zły, że tak cię zrobiła w finale? Alejandro: A skąd! Milion i tak przepadł! Annie: Ale stałeś się pośmiewiskiem całego świata! (zaczyna się śmiać, a razem z nią reszta gości i widzowie) Alejandro: (założył ręce ze skwaszoną miną) Annie: Heather, to było piękne! (żółwik) Laski rządzą! Tim: Uważasz się za laskę? Annie: Cicho bądź, kretynie! No dobra, dzięki Alejandro, Heather... Czekam na zaproszenie na ślub! Heather: GRRRRRRRR! Annie: Czas teraz na wywiady z widzami, a po nich wyzwanie, w którym dowiemy się, kto powróci do show! Oglądajcie nas dalej! ---- REKLAMA Lektor: W kolejnym sezonie z serii "Total Drama" bierze udział 26 nowych uczestników, zgłoszonych do programu przez swoich rodziców, którzy uwazają, że ich dzieci nie poradzą sobie z życiem i jego trudami. Zadania będą związane życiem po 18 urodzinach i będą przygotowywały uczestników choćby do takich rzeczy jak: wybór pracy, przeprowadzka czy nawet małżeństwo. Oczywiście nie obejdzie się bez wybuchów,groźnych zwierząt, zepstutego żarcia i tortur, które uczestnikom zasponsoruje prowadzący program, czyli Chris McLean.Nagrodą główną jest czek na 100.0000$, praca w przyszłych seriach "Total Drama" jako pomocnik oraz udowodnienie rodzicom, że się mylili. Totalna Porażka-Trudne Życie REKLAMA ---- Annie: Jako pierwszego zapraszamy Aikko! Aikko wchodzi. Aikko: Hejka. Annie: Aikko! Witamy serdecznie, chcielibiśmy zadać ci parę pytań. Aikko: Ok. Annie: Kto jest twoim faworytem? Aikko: Obecnie moimi faworytami są Ginger, Kelly i Daniel. Tim: Kogo nie lubisz najbardziej? Aikko: Nie przepadam za Jasmine, Ricky'm i Millie. Annie: Czy chciałbyś kogoś przywrócić do programu? Aikko: Do programu chciałbym przywrócić Michael'a i George'a, czyli bliźniaków! Uwiebliam ich i byli moimi faworytami! Annie: No zobaczymy! Dzięki za wywiad. Zapraszamy teraz Lukaninho! Lukaninho wchodzi i siada. Lukaninho: Siema. Tim: Joł! Annie: (odephcnęła Tima) Ogarnij. Witamy Luka! Czy możesz odpowiedzieć na trzy pytania? Lukaninho: Jak muszę to tak. Annie: Kto jest twoim faworytem? Lukaninho: Ricky. Tim: Ricky? (zaczyna się śmiać) Annie: Ochrona, weźcie go... Przychodzi ochrona i zabiera Tima. Tim: Hej! To mój program! Annie: Ale widzowie chcą mnie! Prawda?! Publiczność wiwatuje. Lukaninho: Szybciej... Annie: No dobra, jeny... Kogo nie lubisz najbardziej? Lukaninho: Max. Tim: (wraca i siada obok Annie) Max jest spoko. Annie: Nie, nie jest! (odpycha go) No a czy chciałbyś kogoś przywrócić do programu? Lukaninho: Hmm... Pewnie... Najlepiej braci! Annie: Widzę, że bracia są bardzo lubiani przez widzów! Publicznosć wiwatuje. Annie: I zapraszamy ostatnią osobę! MMichael! MMichael: (wchodzi i siada) Hej. Annie: Hej, czy możesz odpowiedzieć nam na trzy pytania? MMichael: Mogę... Annie: Kto jest twoim faworytem? MMichael: Ricky. Tim: Kolejny... Annie: Zamknij się! A kogo lubisz najmniej? MMichael: Daniel'a. Annie: Czy chciałbyś czyjegoś powrotu do show? MMichael: Nie, dość już powrotów. Annie: Dzięki za wywiad, a teraz przenosimy się na planszę, gdzie odbędzie się gra o powrót do programu! Wyzwanie Przy planszy stoją Stacy, Will, Jim, Michael, George i Megan. Annie: Dzisiaj sześć osób zawalczy o powrót do programu! Niestety, tym razem nie powrócą dwie, ale tylko jedna. (smutna minka) Stacy: (wskazuje kciukiem na resztę) Mam walczyć z takimi frajerami? Hahaha, to wygram na sto procent! George: Żebyś się nie przeliczyła! Annie: Zasady są też nieco inne. Są pola z dziewięcioma uczestnikami, którzy zostali i z numerami odcinków. Rzucacie kostką, przesuwacie się po planszy i otrzymujecie zadanie lub pytanie. Jeśli odpowiedzie lub wykonacie zadanie źle, odpadacie z gry. Gramy, aż będzie finał i ktoś wygra powrót! Tim: Zaczynamy od Stacy! (podaje jej kostkę) Stacy: (bierze i rzuca w twarz Tima) Oj... Tim: (dostaje i przewraca się) Ołł... Annie: O, jednego idiotę mniej. Haha! Stacy, pole z Jasmine! Jasmine: Z tą frajerką?! No nie! Annie: Tim! Pytanie! Tim: (wstaje ze spuchniętą twarzą) Jhuhshzc człtyatam. Stacy: Łot? Annie: Argh, dawaj mi to! (wyrywa mu kartkę) W kim buja się Jasmine? Stacy: Ale banał. Daniel! Annie: Dobrze! Przechodzisz do drugiej rundy! Czas na Willa! Will: (próbuje podnieść kostkę, ale mu się nie udaje) Emm... Pomożecie? Annie: (facepalm, podnosi kostkę i rzuca do Willa, a ta go zgniata) Weźcie rzućcie za niego, bo zaraz się wkurzę! Stacy: (bierze kostkę i rzuca) Annie: Pole z odcinkiem ósmym! (bierze kartkę od Tima) Jakie zwierzaki zostały wybrane do walki w dogrywce? Will: (leży) Łhauhfae. Annie: Nie no, to chyba jakiś żart! (kopie go, a ten odlatuje) Odpadasz, zostało 5 osób! Jim: Nie, Willy! (pobiegł za nim) Annie: Aghrr! Zostały cztery osoby! Teraz Michael! (podaje mu kostkę) Michael: (rzuca kostką tak, że rozwala podłogę) Ups! Annie: (załamała się) Niszczycie nam studio! Michael, pole z Cindy! Michael: O nie, tylko nie ona! Annie: (czyta pytanie) Jakie sojusze ma Cindy?! Michael: Emm... Pewnie z Ginger, bo nie chciała na nią głosować... I to chyba wszystko... Annie: Błąd! Ma jeszcze sojusz z Chacky'm! Przykro mi, odpadasz! (popycha go poza kadr) Teraz czas na George'a! (podaje mu kostkę) George: (rzuca tak, że wybija szybę) Annie: Co za pacany! Pole z odcinkiem jedenstym! Szybko! (wyrywa kartkę od Tima) Kto jako pierwszy z uczestników dopłynął na nową wyspę?! Michael: Nikt, był remis. Annie: Dobrze, jesteś w grze! Czas na ostatnią osobę w tej krótkiej rundzie, Megan! (podaje kostkę) Megan: (rzuca tak, że robi dziurę w dachu, a potem spada na Tima dobijając go) Annie: Odechciało mi się prowadzić to durne show! (zabiera wszystkie kartki od Tima) Trafiłaś odcinek trzeci! Kto w nim odpadł?! Megan: Mój Rickuś kochany! Annie: Rzygam tęczą. Dobrze, do rundy drugiej przechodzą trzy osoby - Stacy, George i Megan! Stacy, rzucaj kostką, tylko postaraj się nic nie zepsuć! Stacy: (rzuca w lampę a ta spada na Tima) Annie: Argh! (łapie się za głowę) Zaraz oszaleję!!! Pole z Ginger! W którym odcinku odpadła, a w którym powróciła?! Stacy: Odpadła w odcinku czwartym, a wróciła w ósmym. Annie: Brawo! George? George: (rzuca kostką, która rozwala planszę na cztery części) Annie: (schowała twarz w dłoniach, po chwili zaczyna czytać) Pole z Jasonem, w kim on sie podkochuje?! George: Pff, w Jasmine! Annie: Dobrze, no i Megan! Megan: (rzuca Annie w brzuch) Annie: Idiotko! Lecz się! (czyta) Odcinek pierwszy, kto jako pierwszy ukończył wyścig?! Megan: O Boże, nie wiem! Stacy?! Jasmine?! Annie: Niestety niepoprawna odpowiedź! Daniel! Wynocha!!! Megan: (odeszła z opuszczoną głową) Annie: I mamy wreszcie finał! Zaczynamy od Stacy. Stacy: (rzuca kostką w kamerzystę i gaśnie obraz, jest tylko głos) Annie: Co robisz żałosna idiotko?! Stacy: Kogo nazywasz idiotką, idiotko?! Włącza się nowa kamera. Annie: JUŻ?! Kamerzysta: Tak. Annie: Wreszcie. Pytanie o Chacky'm, co zaczął robić, kiedy przypłynął do obozu? Stacy: Wyżerał śmieci. Annie: No, no, niezła jesteś. George! George: (rzuca kostką) Odcinek siódmy! Annie: Dobra, wymień wszystkie dyscypliny sportowe z tego odcinka. George: Emm... Piłka nożna, tenis, biegi... Koszykówka, siatkówka, Piłka ręczna i... Dwa ognie! Annie: Dobrze! Finał nadal nierozstrzygnięty, Stacy! Stacy: (rzuca kostką i robi kolejną dziurę w podłodze) Annie: Czy wy nie umiecie rzucać tą kostką?! Proszę, pokażę! (rzuca kostką tak, że robi dziurę w ścianie) Oj. Wszystko zaczyna się trząść, goście i publiczność ucieka, zostają tylko George, Stacy, Annie i Tim, wszystko się zawala obok tej czwórki. Annie: Świetnie, widzicie?! Rozwaliliście nam studio! Teraz zadam pytanie, kto pierwszy odpowie, wraca do gry, jasne?! Oboje pokiwali głową. Annie: Pytanie! Jak nazywa się ulubiona kapela Daniela?! Stacy i George się zastanawiają. Annie: Nie no błagam was! Przecież to najprostsze pytania świata! Stacy i George nadal się zastanawiają. Annie: Tylko jedna odpowiedź dzieli was do powrotu! Stacy&George: ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Annie: Nie! To błędna odpowiedź! Poprawna odpowiedź to METALLICA!!!!!!!!!!! Tim: (gwałtownie wstał) BRAWO, Annie! Wygrywasz powrót, a właściwie debiut do programu! Annie: Co? Oszalałeś?! Oni nie mają ze mną szans! Tim: Fajnie, ale przynajmniej będę mógł poprowadzić sam podsumowania! (odpycha ją) Dla was, patałachy, to też koniec! Może w trzecim podsumowaniu?... Dziękujemy za uwagę, żegnamy się z państwem, Tim i... Annie. (macha uśmiechnięty) KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Obozu!